Em Meus Sonhos
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Minako não consegue dormir pois é assombrada por pesadelos no qual ela se vê assassinando seu melhor amigo. As coisas se complicam quando esse mesmo amigo resolve se declarar para ela.


**N/A: Da série: Coisas qu eu escrevo pro Olho Azul e me esqueço de postar aqui XDD**

* * *

 **Em Meus Sonhos**

– Koichi-chan... – ela fez a voz mais melosa do mundo.

Ele suspirou cansado.

– Ai não.

Ela se curvou para se aproximar dele por cima da mesa, aproximando seus rostos e batendo suas pestanas diversas vezes.

– Koichi-chan do meu coração, você sabe o quanto eu te amo, não sabe?

Rei soltou um gemido enjoado.

– Porque nós temos mesmo que presenciar isso?

Mas os dois pareciam estar alheios às reações de seus amigos.

– Infelizmente estou dolorosamente ciente, sim.

– Então... – ela piscou mais algumas vezes.

Ele suspirou mais uma vez e meneou a cabeça, resignado.

– Anda, passa pra cá.

– Aeeee! – ela comemorou, passando a ridiculamente enorme taça de sorvete meio comido para ele.

– Porque você sempre enche a taça se sabe que não vai conseguir comer tudo? – Ele reclamou, remexendo o conteúdo do doce que estava sendo forçado a terminar – e porque sorvete de menta com chocolate? Isso é nojento! Parece que eu estou comendo chocolate enquanto escovo os dentes.

– Se você odeia tanto, porque come os restos dela? – perguntou Makoto.

– Ele odeia ver comida sendo jogada fora – esclareceu Minako.

– E ela se aproveita disso, me usando como... Do que você chama alguém que é obrigado a comer os restos de alguém sem o menor bom senso?

– De namorado – riu-se Usagi.

– Isso, de nam- ei, espera!

– Ai, por favor! Até quando vocês vão continuar nisso?

– Ai, lá vem você de novo, Mako, não é nada disso, eu e Koichi só somos amigos, né, Ko-chan?

– Eu já estou comendo os seus restos, já pode parar com os apelhidinhos melosos.

– Ah, mas eles combinam taaanto com você – ela apertou a bochecha dele.

– Nem vem, sai – ele afastou o braço dela para longe.

– E... eles me ignoraram – suspirou Makoto.

– Acontece quando um casal é muito concentrado nele mesmo – comentou Ami sabiamente.

– Não somos um casal – protestou Minako enquanto se remexia em seu lugar porque estava tentando cutucar Koichi na perna com a ponta dos dedos do pé.

– Verdade, eles às vezes são mais insuportáveis que MamoUsa – concordou Rei.

– Aliás, do que deveríamos chamar eles? – Perguntou Usagi – Minko? Konako?

– De nada disso, já que não somos um casal – respondeu uma Minako ofegante, já que Koichi era muito bom em desviar dela.

– Sim, pelo menos Mamoru-san age como uma pessoa separada da Usagi – continuou Rei.

– É verdade, ele às vezes até sai sem ela com a gente, lembra quando ele levou a Ami naquela exposição sobre medicina?

– Foi divertido – disse Ami com um pequeno sorriso que Usagi retribuiu.

– Não somos um casaaal! – mais uma vez todos a ignoraram e Koichi afastou sua cadeira da mesa para se livrar dela que se jogou em sua poltrona, derrotada.

– Enquanto isso, – continuou Makoto – outro dia eu liguei pra Minako perguntando se ela queria ir a um show e ela disse que não podia porque ia jantar com a avó do Koichi.

– Quando que você jantou com a minha avó? – Perguntou ele escandalizado.

– Semana passada – sorriu Minako – ela fez baklava, tava muito bom.

– Mas ela nem _me_ chamou!

– Ela ainda está magoada com você porque você esqueceu o aniversário dela.

– Você também, né? O que custava dizer que o presente que você comprou era de nós dois?

– Porque não era, você esqueceu – ele voltou a se aproximar da mesa, mas dessa vez foi ele quem a cutucou a pegando de surpresa, Minako soltou um gritinho.

– Você compra presentes pra avó dele? E ainda assim não são um casal? – Usagi olhou de um para o outro.

– Ai gente – Minako revirou os olhos – nós nos conhecemos desde pirralhos, eu chamo a avó dele de vó, o que tem isso demais?

– Ok, se vocês querem viver em negação... – suspirou Rei.

– Não é negação, só somos amigos, não somos, Koichi?

– Claro – mas ele não a encarou nos olhos, todos pareciam ter reparado na reação retraída, menos Minako.

– Viu?

As demais só se entreolharam e deram de ombros.

 _O coração batia com força em seu peito, mas ela mantinha um sorriso no rosto._

 _Mesmo naquele momento de desespero, ela não podia deixar que suas emoções transparecessem. Era preciso que suas Senshi não perdessem a confiança nela para que não perdessem a confiança em si mesmas. Mesmo que se sentisse completamente em ruínas por dentro, ela tinha o dever de aparentar total integridade, era sua responsabilidade ser a estrutura no qual suas irmãs se apoiariam naquela que seria, sem dúvida, a noite mais difícil de suas vidas._

 _Ainda assim, se ela fosse sincera consigo mesma, teria que admitir que estava com medo, muito medo. Embora tivesse ouvido desde a infância histórias sobre o lendário Cristal de Prata, e confiasse na Rainha e nos poderes que portava junto a suas irmãs, era difícil não se perguntar se tudo aquilo seria o suficiente depois de que o planeta Terra havia sido engolido por toda aquela escuridão. O orbe que antes brilhava como uma safira azul no cosmos, agora nem a uma pérola negra poderia se comparar, já que luz nenhuma refletia em sua superfície._

 _Tinha acontecido tão rápido, num momento eles haviam completo controle do que acontecia a seu primitivo planeta protegido e no instante seguinte estavam recebendo o refugiado Príncipe Endymion, enviado pelo líder de sua guarda, Lorde Kunzite, num último ato desesperado para manter a integridade do príncipe quando a Terra estava sendo engolida pelo caos. Houveram, é claro, vários pedidos expressos, até mesmo do próprio Comandante General para que o príncipe voltasse à Terra, mas o mesmo havia se negado. As pessoas mudam depois de encontrarem Metalia, Endymion dizia._

 _Mas, mesmo com essa afirmativa sinistra, ela não deixava de ter um fundo de esperança. Não somente porque não tinha mais no que se agarrar naquele momento, mas porque confiava em Kunzite. Havia confiado nele quando havia visto o como ele tratava sua Princesa, com zelo e cuidado, mas nenhuma malícia ou luxúria; havia confiado nele pelo modo como ele regia seus homens, com honra e camaradagem; e a total adoração a qual ele se dirigia a seu Príncipe. Ela havia confiado nele, não só isso, ela havia entregado seu coração a aquele mortal e não conseguia se impedir de ter esperanças de que Endymion estivesse errado. Que seu Kunzite era incorruptível, e ele surgiria em breve para se juntar a ela em batalha, não como seu oponente, mas como sua salvação._

 _Mas quando ele surgiu, comandava o exército que foi responsável pelo extermínio de tudo que ela amava._

 _Ela ainda tentou fazê-lo voltar a razão, chegou até mesmo a descobrir que durante o caos da guerra, seu orgulho de Senshi estava jogado ao chão como o sangue de suas companheiras e ela até mesmo implorou, por favor, Kunzite, abra seus olhos! Mas ele se manteve indiferente aos pedidos dela e parecia estar completamente disposto a destruí-la._

 _Então, quando ela ouviu o último grito de desespero de sua Princesa, ela finalmente soube que não havia nada a perder e, juntando as partes que ainda lhe restavam, ela o atravessou com a própria espada._

Quando Minako despertou, gritando e chorando, ela ainda podia sentir o cheiro de sangue do campo de batalha.

Ele ouviu risos e conversa vindos da cozinha e se apressou para levantar da cama – onde estava deitado remoendo os acontecimentos da tarde anterior – e apanhar um dos livros da escrivaninha, voltar a se deitar na cama e fingir que estava lendo. Não demorou muito para ele ouvir o ranger da porta de seu quarto, mas não ergueu os olhos para recebê-la.

– Koichi?

Ele não respondeu, apenas virou uma página do livro e tentou se esforçar para ler o que estava escrito.

" _A interação entre dois corpos, à parte sua natureza física, é mensurada mediante o conceito de força; e o resultado físico da interação sobre cada corpo é fisicamente interpretado como resultado da ação desta força: em essência, as forças representam interações entre pares de corpos, e são responsáveis pelas acelerações, ou seja, pelas mudanças nas velocidades dos corpos nos quais atuam. Corpos distintos usualmente respondem de formas distintas a uma dada força, e para caracterizar essa resposta define-se para cada corpo uma massa."_

– Koichi, o que você está fazendo? – ela se sentou ao lado dele na cama.

Ah, física. Ele gostava de física. Talvez ele até conseguisse se concentrar o bastante no que estava escrito para continuar com seu plano de ignorar a única pessoa que ele nunca conseguira ignorar com sua atitude introspectiva: Aino Minako.

– Koiiiiiiiichi. Não me ignore! – ela tentou puxar o livro, mas ele segurou o objeto com força.

Ela mudou de tática então, em vez de puxar o livro para cima, ela puxou para trás, fazendo com que a força que ele estava fazendo puxando o livro para si fizesse com que o objeto viesse com força em direção a seu rosto o atingindo em cheio no nariz.

– Minako! – ele fechou o livro e passou a massagear o nariz atingido.

Mas ela estava muito ocupada gargalhando.

– Bem feito! Isso o que você ganhar por me ignorar. Quem estuda nas férias, aliás? – ela roubou o livro das mãos dele – Ainda mais física? Pelos céus, porque você é tão nerd?

– O que você quer afinal?

– Nossa, que mal humor! O que foi?

– Não é da sua conta.

– Uiii. Mas tá de boi mesmo!

Apesar de si mesmo, ele quase sorriu.

– É "bode" que se fala, Minako.

– Você entendeu. Mas me fala, Koichi-chan, totosinho lindo, o que está te deixando tão bravinho?

Ele fez uma cara enjoada.

– Eu acho que vomitei um pouco na minha boca, agora.

Ela gargalhou mais uma vez.

– Ai, para, eu sei que você secretamente ama todos os apelidos que eu te ponho, não é meu docinho de feijão?

Ele somente revirou os olhos dessa vez.

– O que você veio fazer aqui, Minako?

– Eu preciso de ter algo em especial pra fazer pra vir te visitar?

– Nada, então? Então pode voltar pra onde veio, que quero estudar.

– Que mané estudar! Você já faz isso todo o resto do tempo, deixa de ser nerd pelo menos no verão, homem!

– Então o que eu deveria fazer? Só o que você quer? Dar minha toda e individida atenção a uma garota que nem é minha namorada?

– E o que isso tem de errado? Nós somos melhores amigos, não somos?

– Yeah, somos – ele voltou a ler o livro, seu cenho franzido.

– Koichi?

– Hmm.

– Koichi, eu te fiz alguma coisa? – ela pegou uma mecha dos fios prateados dele e ficou enrolando entre os dedos. – Se eu te magoei de alguma forma, você sabe que não foi minha intenção, não sabe?

– Mas será que não foi mesmo, Minako? – disse ele finalmente a encarando.

Ela empalideceu e largou os cabelos dele.

– O que eu fiz?

– Ontem – ele se aprumou, se sentando também. – Te incomoda mesmo assim que as pessoas pensem que nós somos um casal a ponto de você precisar negar tantas vezes?

– Mas... nós não somos um casal.

– Porque não somos?

– Ora, porque... Você sabe porquê.

– Não, eu não sei. – Ele respirou fundo e a olhou no fundo dos olhos, decidido – Minako, eu gosto de você.

– O que? – ela se levantou, cambaleando.

– Eu não planejava dizer assim, mas agora já foi. Além do mais, é meio óbvio. Todo mundo sabe disso.

– Bem, você nunca tinha me dito.

– Eu precisava mesmo dizer?

Ela recuou um passo e procurou algo no que se segurar, mas não encontrou nada. O sonho que ela vinha tentando esquecer queimando como ferro quente em suas memórias recentes.

– Eu... eu acho que vou pra casa.

– Wow! Você odiou tanto assim saber que eu gosto de você?

– Não é isso, Koichi! – ela disse num tom irritado, mas seu coração batia com força e a última coisa que ela queria naquele momento era magoá-lo, a ponto de se sentir ofendida por ele estar agindo como se ela tivesse fazendo aquelas coisas de propósito. – Eu só... eu não esperava ouvir isso agora, ok?

– Tudo bem. Olha – ele se levantou e foi até ela, a segurando pelas mãos, Minako teve que se controlar para se impedir de responder ao impulso de abraça-lo. Por mais que o certo, ela sabia, fosse manter a distância agora que haviam tantas dúvidas, ele ainda era seu melhor amigo e sua maior fonte de conforto e não havia nada mais que ela quisesse agora que estar nos braços dele – talvez eu tenha entendido tudo errado. Se você não sentir o mesmo, você pode ignorar o que eu disse, mas não sei se consigo continuar como estamos agora.

– Só me deixa pensar um pouco, ok?

Ele assentiu, resignado. Ela sorriu fracamente, antes de se soltar dele e lhe dar as costas.

– Então, é verdade que você e o Koichi-san terminaram?

Minako levou um susto tão grande com a pergunta que se distraiu deixando o monstro no jogo tocar em sua personagem, as palavras "Game Over" apareceram em letras garrafais na tela. Droga! Era sua última ficha.

– Nós não terminamos, Usagi-chan. Até porque a gente nunca namorou. – Usagi revirou os olhos – aliás, quem te disse isso?

– Mamo-chan – o personagem de Usagi também "morreu" e Minako sentiu uma pontinha de satisfação. – Ele disse que Koichi-san anda bem pra baixo. Porque você fez isso, Minako-chan? Vocês eram tão bonitinhos juntos!

– Nós nunca estivemos juntos! – protestou ela se afastando da máquina de jogos e se abaixando de um jeito que nenhuma moça bem comportada faria, mas às vezes, alguém deixava alguma ficha cair no chão e, se ela tivesse sorte, poderia encontrar alguma perdida por ali.

– Ok, se você vai continuar negando, vou mudar de tática. O que aconteceu afinal? Quando vocês estavam "não-namorando" vocês pareciam tão felizes! O que aconteceu? O "não-amor" acabou?

– Não! – ela suspirou, ainda ajoelhada no chão – na verdade, ele se declarou pra mim.

– Sério?! Que romântico!

– Não pareceu muito romântico na hora.

– Ué? Porque não?

Desistindo de seu plano e não muito satisfeita em ter aquela conversa com a Usagi naquelas condições – ou em qualquer condição se fosse sincera consigo mesma – Minako se levantou batendo as mãos e nos joelhos para se livrar da sujeira do chão.

– Ele não parecia lá muito satisfeito com isso.

– Como assim? – as duas foram andando em direção ao balcão de Motoki.

– Não sei como explicar. Talvez ele estivesse nervoso, sei lá.

– Deve ser isso. Ele devia estar com medo da sua resposta. E o que você disse?

– Eu disse que tinha que pensar.

– Oh... E vocês não se viram desde então?

– Não...

– E o que você pensou?

– Eu não sei Usa... – ela realmente não queria ter aquela conversa num ugar tão público, ou em qualquer lugar.

– Você não gosta dele?

– Não é isso, é só que... – ela suspirou – é difícil.

– Desculpa Mina-chan, mas eu não sei como isso pode ser difícil. Vocês basicamente já estão juntos há anos – Minako abriu a boca pra replicar, mas Usagi continuou – por mais que você negue. Todo mundo pode ver que vocês se gostam, não, que vocês se amam. Não é como eu e o Mamo-chan que não conseguíamos passar dois minutos no mesmo ambiente sem trocar ofensas.

– Sabe que eu meio que sinto falta do tempo em que ele dava as desculpas mais ridículas pra ficar perto de você e você fazia todo aquele esforço pra demonstrar o quanto você detestava ele?

Usagi sorriu saudosa.

– Era divertido não era? Mas não muda de assunto! Me explica. O que tem de difícil?

– Primeiro: ele é meu melhor amigo. Vai que a gente termina e nossa amizade de anos vai pro buraco?

– Ah, mas isso não vai acontecer.

– Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Que eu saiba a Mãe Dinah do grupo é a Rei-chan.

– Meu coração sabe das coisas!

– Nossa... seu coração! Que confiável, Usagi-chan.

– Ai para, sarcasmo não combina com você.

– Você sabe o que é sarcasmo?

– Eu namoro o Mamo-chan.

– Faz sentido.

– Mas não mude de assunto de novo! Se você não confia nas predições infalíveis do meu coração, pelo menos acredite na lógica e a lógica diz que você e o Koichi-san nunca conseguiram ficar muito tempo longe um do outro.

– Eu não sei se isso é lógica, mas é verdade. Mas...

– Mas?

– Ele disse que não conseguiria voltar a ser o que era antes se eu não quiser aceitar os sentimentos dele.

– Mas seria injusto se você pedisse pra ele isso, não seria?

– Seria... eu sei que estou sendo egoísta, ok? Mas eu não quero perder o que eu tenho.

– E quanto a ganhar coisas novas?

– Eu não sei...

– Olha, eu sei que você provavelmente não quer admitir nem pra você mesma, mas você também gosta dele, não gosta?

– Se eu não quero admitir isso, que tipo de resposta deveria dar?

– Minako-chaaan...

– Ok. Eu confesso. Eu gosto dele, ok? Eu gosto. Eu na verdade gosto desde muito tempo. Provavelmente há mais tempo do que ele, até. Mas eu sempre achei que ele me visse como uma irmãzinha irritante e isso era melhor do que nada.

– Nossa! Por essa eu não esperava.

Se fez silêncio entre as duas por alguns instantes.

– Então... ele gosta de você... você gosta dele... O que falta para estarmos saindo por aí em double dates e matando todo mundo de inveja?

Minako sorriu depois dessa.

– Não é só isso... eu tenho tido uns sonhos estranhos também.

– Sonhos? Bem que eu notei as olheiras.

– Nossa, obrigada.

– Não disse por mal! Estava preocupada, mas achei que eram horas em claro pensando no seu príncipe de cabelos prateados.

– Usa, eu sei que sou brega, mas você exagera.

Ela riu adoravelmente.

– Me fala, então, do que se tratam esses sonhos?

– É difícil dizer...

– Bem, nós estamos de férias, Mamo-chan está num daqueles cursos de verão porque ele é um nerd, eu literalmente não tenho mais nada pra fazer, então posso ficar a tarde inteira aqui até você resolver me falar.

– Você não tem a Mako, Ami ou Rei pra importunar, não?

– Ami é outra nerd e também deve estar estudando, já li todos os mangás da Rei e a Mako está fazendo bico nas férias tadinha, então só me sobra você pra importunar.

– Eu sou a sobra então?

– Minako-chan... Você tá mudando de assunto de novo! Anda, me fala qual é a desses sonhos misteriosos!

Então ela contou e, conforme contava, via as emoções passando pelo rosto de Usagi como a tela de um artista, primeiro curiosidade, depois confusão, encantamento quando ela explicou sobre o Silver Millennium de seus sonhos e então o horror quando chegaram a Metalia e à guerra. No final, quando Minako explicou a participação triste que ela mesma, Usagi, teve no sonho e o que Minako teve que fazer no final dele, sua amiga, que ela sempre havia visto como uma versão melhorada de si mesma, estava aos prantos.

– Desculpe, Minako-chan, eu sei que é só um sonho, mas é tão triste!

Minako não conseguiu responder nada. Se sentia estranha. Conforme foi contado pra Usagi parecia que os detalhes dos sonhos ficavam mais claros e por alguns momentos até mesmo havia se esquecido de quem era, como se apenas a Senshi de seus sonhos existisse.

– Mas escuta, foi só um sonho ok? Só um sonho. Você não deveria deixar algo tão bobo atrapalhar você e o Koichi-san.

– Eu sei, mas Usa... Toda vez que eu penso em nós dois juntos eu lembro do sonho.

– Mas você não pode estar feliz estando separada assim dele, não é?

– É verdade... não estou.

– Então!

– Ai, Usa...

– Pense nisso, sim? Eu quero que você seja feliz!

– Eu sei, obrigada.

Usagi somente sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Uma semana desde que ela havia visto Koichi havia passado e aquela foi sem dúvidas a pior semana de seus dezesseis anos de vida. Nem na vez em que havia quebrado a perna quando tinha doze anos e havia tido que ficar imobilizada durante o verão inteiro em sua cama, Minako havia se sentido tão miserável, até porque, durante tal acontecido, ela havia recebido visitas diárias de Koichi que não deixava que ela passasse tédio sozinha. Ele sempre trazia um jogo ou um filme para que vissem juntos, e até mesmo havia feito um coçador para ela com um pedaço de arame de cabide.

A verdade era que por mais que acordasse todas as manhãs chorando, a cada dia ficava mais difícil de evitar a casa da alameda das rosas. Ela sentia falta de seu melhor amigo, queria contar a ele porque suas noites haviam vindo sendo tão difíceis, ela queria colo e queria o colo dele. Mas, ela não sabia como se aproximar. Parecia que as últimas palavras que trocaram, a declaração dele e a reação que ela teve, se erguia entre os dois como poderosa muralha. Não seria justo, ela sabia, se aproximar dele sem uma resposta e, a despeito de suas declarações a Usagi, ela ainda não sabia se tinha uma. Mesmo que ela o amasse, mesmo que ela quisesse estar com ele agora e sempre, o que impediria as memórias horríveis daquele sonho de se aproximar dela toda vez que ele segurasse sua mão ou tentasse lhe beijar?

Quando ela teve aquele sonho ela primeira vez, foi horrível, mas havia sido só um sonho, não é mesmo? Ela achava que ia ficar tudo bem. Sempre teve uma imaginação bem fértil mesmo e o sonho nada mais do que era mais um fruto dela, mas agora não tinha tanta certeza. A cada noite as coisas iam ficando mais nítidas e ela se perdia no que era sonho e no que era real. Se fossem somente sonhos ruins, talvez fossem mais fáceis de ignorar, afinal, o Koichi que a machucava não poderia ser mais distante do que o Koichi que ela conhecia tão bem. Mas, o homem de seus sonhos – porque neles eles eram mais velhos, ela, na verdade, uma Deusa som séculos de idade – não era somente seu rival em batalha, ele era doce como seu Koichi, provando que não importa o desfecho, eles não poderiam ser senão a mesma pessoa. Às vezes, quando ela pensava sobre o assunto, parecia que seu problema era tão simples de resolver, ela só tinha que ignorar o sonho não é mesmo? E viver sua vida como sempre havia feito, mas porque era tão difícil?

E ainda havia algo que a assustava mais do que aquela estranha desconfiança que havia começado a nutrir por alguém que sempre esteve ao seu lado e jamais havia feito qualquer coisa que deliberadamente a ferisse em dez anos de amizade, o medo dela o ferir de novo. Depois de noite após noite o ferindo mortalmente, ela havia criado completa repulsa pela ideia de causar qualquer dano a ele. E ela não conseguia se livrar da memória da expressão que ele fez quando ela reagiu – não muito bem, ela tinha que reconhecer – a declaração dele. Seu coração se quebrava só dela imaginar a reação que ele teria se quando ele se aproximasse ela, por reflexo, o repelisse. Como poderia explicar tal reação? Simplesmente não poderia dizer que da noite para o dia tudo que construíram juntos havia sido destruído por um pesadelo bobo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, aquelas cenas continuam reais em sua memória, tão reais quanto os momentos que haviam passado juntos enquanto ela estava desperta.

E foi numa noite em que ela estava deitada em sua cama, fazendo esforço para não cair no sono e ter que reviver aquelas cenas horríveis, que ela ouviu o inconfundível som de pedrinhas sendo jogadas contra a vidraça de sua janela.

Ela sentiu o coração bater forte, era ele, ela sabia que era ele, mas ela não conseguia se mover. Havia o evitado por todo aquele tempo e todo seu corpo formigava de vontade de correr até ele naquele instante, de saudades mal reprimidas, mas ela tinha medo. Como reagiria a ele? Que desculpas daria pelo seu abandono? As pedrinhas continuaram a agredir sua janela, mas Minako permaneceu rígida embaixo dos lençóis. Ao mesmo tempo que não tinha coragem de se levantar e ir até ele, seu coração gelava só de pensar na probabilidade dele desistir e ir embora.

– Minako! Abra o vidro!

Seus olhos se arregalaram e o coração parecia estar prestes a soltar pela boca. O que aquele idiota achava que estava fazendo? Se esquecendo dos sonhos, da declaração e dos próprios sentimentos, ela pulou para fora da cama, tropeçando no gato – porque Artemis sempre cismava em dormir no meio do tapete? – e correu para a janela.

Ao vê-lo pendurado na árvore ela não pôde se impedir de sorrir.

– Você é completamente pirado. Vai acordar todo mundo!

– Me ajuda!

– Você vai cair daí!

– Se você não me ajudar vou cair mesmo. De quem foi a ideia de podar a árvore, aliás?

– Minha mãe. Ela disse que estava enchendo a casa de folhas.

Como ela poderia adivinhar, afinal, que a ameixeira que ficava perto da janela de Minako no segundo andar era a "escada" que há anos possibilitava que Koichi invadisse o quarto de sua filha?

– Diga a sua mãe – disse ele com dificuldade, agarrando um dos braços dela como apoio e se esticando para se apoiar no batente da janela – que essa foi uma péssima ideia.

Ela o puxou e os dois caíram no tapete, errando Artemis por milímetros. O gato soltou um miado ofendido e pulou a janela em direção à noite.

– Você sabe que eu não falo com a minha mãe direito.

Ainda deitados no tapete, ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo da frente dos olhos dela.

– Da sua mãe eu posso entender, mas porque não tem falado direito comigo?

– Koichi...

– Tsukino-san me contou sobre seus sonhos.

– Que?! Aquela fofoqueira.

– Eu fiquei bastante surpreso, não pelo conteúdo dos sonhos, até porque eu não entendi muita coisa, mas porque eu nunca achei que algo tão bobo quanto pesadelos fosse capaz de afastar você de mim.

– Eu sinto muito...

– Eu também – ele suspirou e se virou, encarando o teto – ou não tem sonho nenhum? Você só não quer falar comigo pelo que eu te disse na última vez?

– Não! Não é isso! Quero dizer, o que você disse me deixou bastante abalada sim, mas eu nunca fugiria de você por causa disso.

– Então você assume que estava fugindo de mim?

– Desculpe.

– Não posso. Eu queria dizer que não me importo, que te perdoaria não importa o que fosse, mas essa semana foi difícil Minako, e eu não estaria sendo sincero. Eu preciso de explicações para poder te perdoar.

– Eu sei...

– E então? – disse ele voltando a virar o corpo em direção a ela.

Ela respirou fundo.

– Os pesadelos então...

Então ela contou a ele, ainda com mais detalhes do que ela havia contado a Usagi, já que agora ela sabia tão mais daquela vida que tinha em sonhos e também porque era _ele_. Por mais que ela amasse Usagi, como a mulher de seus sonhos, sua primeira reação seria sempre de proteger a amiga, mas dele ela sentia que não podia esconder nada. E ele ouviu tudo, em contemplativo silêncio, a única coisa que deixava transparecer seus sentimentos era a linha de seu cenho que conforme ela ia chegando ao fim de seu relato se tornava cada vez mais franzida.

E quando ela terminou, ao contrário da frieza distante que havia sentido quando contou aquela mesma história a Usagi, Minako se pegou derramando lágrimas. Lágrimas que ele secou com os polegares amavelmente.

– Eu sinto muito que você venha tendo que passar por isso toda noite.

– Desculpa por não ter falado com você antes.

Ele a abraçou.

– Está tudo bem... Só me prometa que não vai mais ficar guardando essas coisas pra você mesma. E viu, nós estamos juntos, eu estou te abraçando e você não sentiu nenhuma vontade de sair correndo até agora, ou sentiu?

– Na verdade eu sinto como se não quisesse sair daqui nunca mais.

Eles se encararam por alguns momentos em silêncio depois dessa declaração, até que ele abraçou de novo, a embalando suavemente.

– O que nos leva ao segundo assunto... Eu não quero ser esse tipo de cara e eu jamais te forçaria a nada, mas Minako, depois de tudo que nós vivemos e do que você acabou de me dizer, me desculpe, mas eu teria muita dificuldade de acreditar que não sou correspondido.

– Você sempre teve uma boa autoestima mesmo – riu-se ela.

Com os dentes cobertos pelos lábios, ele mordeu o ombro dela.

Minako gargalhou.

– Ok, ok! Eu confesso. Eu te amo tá legal? Não sei viver sem você – ela acariciou o rosto dele. – Não quero viver sem você.

E essa foi a deixa para que, sob o luar e deitados sobre o tapete felpudo do quarto de Minako, eles trocassem o primeiro beijo.

Momentos ou muitas noites de verão depois, eles se separaram ofegantes.

– E quanto aos meus pesadelos?

– Ah eu tenho o modo perfeito de afastá-los.

Ele se levantou para logo depois a pegar no colo como uma noiva.

– O que você está fazendo pessoa louca?

\- Cuidando para que você nunca mais tenha que se preocupar com pesadelos bobos – ele a colocou na cama e se deitou ao seu lado.

– E quando você não estiver aqui?

– Eu sempre vou estar aqui.

– Ah, meus pais vão gostar muito de saber disso.

– Seus pais me amam.

– Não tenho certeza que vão continuar te amando depois que souberem que você invade o quarto o quarto da filhinha inocente deles toda noite.

– Tenho certeza que minhas intenções ao invadir seu quarto são muito mais inocentes que você jamais foi.

– Blasfêmia! Mas sério, você pretende mesmo ser completamente inocente?

– Minako!

– Que desperdício.

* * *

 **N/A: Primeiro peço perdão porque a fic foi bem parecida com a do ano passado só que pior e mais prolixa, em muito eu devo dizer que a culpa foi do prompt, mas isso não é jogar a culpa em você P-chan, já que eu quem escolhi o promtp no final nas contas, né não?**

 **Anyway, espero que você tenha gostado desse "mais do mesmo", não vou dizer que foi a coisa mais divertida do mundo de escrever, mas 5k em dois dias te faz se sentir produtiva e a fic não foi assim TÃÃO ruim, mas também não foi nada de especial, infelizmente.**

 **E agora, vamos ao final alternativo. Sim! Eu escrevi um final alternativo! Eu sei que você pediu UA e sem final infeliz, mas né? Eu sou rebelde. Enjoy!**

 _~~~Final Alternativo~~~_

Minako acordou. E mesmo que suas magias fossem tão diferentes, ele não falhou em responder ao chamado mudo dela.

– Pesadelos?

Sentada na cama, a cabeça apoiada no batente da janela e abraçando os joelhos, ela virou o rosto para sorrir para ele.

– Não – ainda olhando para a figura fantasmagórica que reluzia em tons rosados na penumbra de seu quarto, Minako deitou a cabeça sobre os joelhos – muito pelo contrário.

Ele não disse nada, apenas esperou que ela continuasse.

– Uma vez eu li que existem dois tipos de sonho: os ruins e os terríveis. Com os terríveis é fácil de lidar, afinal você sempre acorda, já nos terríveis a pior coisa deles _é_ que você acorda. Você sonha, Kunzite?

– Às vezes.

– Já teve algum sonho de que não quisesse acordar?

Ele não respondeu com palavras, mas seu olhar disse tudo. E foi a frustração por poder presenciar aquele olhar, mas não a versão real, somente aquela forma diáfana e nos tons errados que ela se deu conta que estava grata por aquele sonho e que talvez, nada daquilo tivesse sido produto dos desejos de seu coração, talvez, num universo paralelo houvesse mesmo uma Minako e um Koichi que nunca tiveram que matar um ao outro e que não tinham suas vidas acorrentadas a um ciclo de tragédias e ao fardo do dever.

Minako suspirou e então contou tudo para ele.


End file.
